


One when parted.

by One_Real_Imonkey



Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Galidraan Happens Differently, Dark Satine Kryze, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Forced Amnesia, Forced Separation, Guilt, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Mind Control, Partial Mind Control, Timeline What Timeline, attempted forced marraige, background anidala, mentioned slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: Day 6- Fix-it.Jango Fett kissed his riduur goodbye and headed out on a lead for the group who organised the ambush on Galidraan and the death of Mand'alor Mereel. He vanished.Obi-Wan wants his beloved back, but he has the Haat Mando'ade to lead, his Jedi missions, and Anakin. The verde will find his husband, Myles assures him.Time passes slowly.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138511
Comments: 22
Kudos: 432
Collections: Jangobi Week





	One when parted.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6- Fix-it.  
> I don't own.  
> Please enjoy.

“Initiate Tano, Ahsoka, I would be happy to take you as my padawan, but you need to know before you agree to it that it will be in many ways unorthodox.”

“How so?”

“In becoming my padawan you will become part of a royal family, which means that on top of learning all the things a padawan must, you’ll also need to learn policy and etiquette based on our royal family. There are protocols in place for this sort of thing, but it will be more work.”

“How would I become royal by being your  apprentice? ”

“Because by my peoples standards you’ll be my child.”

“I see. I see. Which culture?”

“Mandalorian.”

“Oh. Which type?”

“ Haat’ad .”

“Oh, they’re the nice ones.”

“Oh?”

“I did some reading when I heard you were considering taking a padawan.”

“So your last two questions were... confirmation?”

“Yeah... sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, fact checking is a smart thing to do, as is prior research." 

“I know it will be extra work, but I can do it. If you’ll have me as a padawan, I'd love for you to be my Master.”

“Then, Ahsoka Tano, I take you as my padawan, and name you as my child, House Fett, Clan Fett.”

“Thank you, Master. Uhh, Master Kenobi, there’s one thing I don’t understand, how did you become Mandalorian, and like, Mandalorian royalty?”

“I married the Mand’Alor, not that I knew he was at the time.”

“We met after Galidraan, entirely by accident. He believed the  Haat’ad destroyed, and  we ended up falling in love. Somewhere along the line he got his fight back, decided he was going to take back his armour, which alerted the survivors of the  Haat’ad that he was alive, in a very round-about way.”

“Round-about way?

“They thought we were just some criminals stealing their late prince's armour, and came for that. The shock for both parties when they realised the other was alive... and that he’d gotten married. I gained the position of  Rid’Alor , also referred to as  Alor’Riduur , both of which translate into King’s husband."

“What happened then?”

“We couldn’t retake  Mandalore , the people behind Galidraan made sure we were too weak for that, but we’ve settled, we rallied clans to our cause, and most of all we lived and worked by our laws and principals, just... nomadic. Jango was given the title of  Mand’alor , which had belonged to his father who was slain on Galidraan, and he led us. Mostly in protecting our clans, fighting  slavery and crime and working to dismantle the group that had organised the death of  our people.”

“Led... what happened?”

“About, 8 years ago now, he took a mission, a bounty. he said he’d be gone a month, but he never came back. He's alive, I'd feel it if he’d died, but... somethings wrong. He just, vanished for years, we searched and searched, but we couldn’t find him. I took over a lot of the running of the clans with the help of Myles, Jango’s Second. He vanished off the face of the Galaxy.”

“I’m so sorry."

“Thank you. Still, I retain my position and without any official proof of death he does too, and even if he was dead the spouse of the Alor is always given their honours until death, unless the Alor was  dar’manda , or they were. That means criminal in an anti-Mandalorian way, mostly. And as my  ade , my kids, you and Anakin are his kids, and therefor  Alor’ade .”

“Even though he’s not here?”

“Even though he’s missing.”

.

.

.

Ahsoka couldn’t help but notice the way the  Mandalorians acted around them. There were two Mandalorian settlements on Coruscant, well, one, but it was split very firmly in half, and they had to travel through one to get to the other.

Little Sundari was primarily New  Mandalorains , and while they looked at her Master Obi-Wan like he was someone they had to show some respect to legally, they radiated resentment. 

Little  Keldabe was far nicer. The stitch was dramatic, the sudden influx of weapons and armour could have been intimidating, but the resentment vanished. There was  respect , curiosity, some surprise.

And almost every Mandalorian in the city stopped what they were doing to press their hands over their hearts and half-bow towards them.

Just breathe Ahsoka, she told herself, you’ll be fine.

They were approached by a broad-shouldered Mandalorian who she could feel commanded the same respect her Master Obi-Wan did, but he too bowed to Obi-Wan, hand over his heart, and far lower than most. Ceremonial.

Then they grasped forearms, and the man removed his helmet to reveal a bright smile.

She was only 12, and short for her age, but he was comfortable to be around, like Master Windu or Master  Plo , so she decided she probably liked him.

“Ner Rid’Alor.”

“Ner Ver’alor. Allow me to introduce my new padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, this is Myles, he’s the Haat Mando’ade Reagent. He manages things when I can’t.”

“I manage all right. Su’cuy, Alor’ad.”

“Su’cuy.”

“You here to welcome her into the clan officially.” 

“I am indeed.”

The day was busy, the had to meet several important people, like the Goran, an armourer who settled lots of disputes, and loads of smaller clan heads. They were all very nice, and the Goran was starting to design her some armour already, but the best part of the day was getting to play with some of the Mandalorian kids.

She had a lot of fun, but at one point, she took a break, and on the other side of the wall she could hear Master Obi-Wan, Myles and another talking.

“I’m astounded Obi, that you managed to find another  Jetii with  Mandokarla , and at adoption age.”

“Bah, any age is adoption age. You're just weird.”

“Don’t be mean Silas.”

“Yeah, don’t be mean Silas.”

“Ugh.”

“He’d be so proud of her, Obi. He'd love her.”

“I know. Has there been any word?”

“I wish I had better news; I do. But aside from that Bounty Hunter in the outer rim...”

“Can we be certain that isn’t Jango?”

“If he was free to do that, wouldn’t he come home. Besides, we can never get anyone close enough to check, and all the evidence seems to vanish. If it were anyone else, I'd have given up.”

“No, he’s still alive. Our bond remains, it’s just... foggy. Captive or brainwashed or something, he’s out there. I can feel it."

“We’ll find him. After all he has a new ad to meet.”

“Speaking of  ade though, no Anakin?”

“He’s being... difficult.”

“He’s still angry with Jango?”

“Course he is, he was a kid when Jango left, and the last thing he heard him was a promise to come home. Still, it’s been years, he needs to let the anger go.”

She decided to go back to playing, but the words stuck with her.

.

.

.

Once upon a time, Anakin had loved his Buir. Obi-Wan knew he had adored his Mandalorian parent, and for years they’d been happy.

That was before he’d left.

“It’s a lead on the people behind the attack on Galidraan, Obi. I might finally be able to get justice for my people.”

“I know, Jango.” he’d replied, “But I have an awful feeling about it. ”

“I’ll stay in contact, and I'll be back in a month.” 

“Take some Verde with you, if it’s that important. Don't put yourself in unnecessary danger for this. the  Haat’ad did survive, but we need our Alor.”

“I won’t. I'm just chasing a lead,  cyar’ika . I'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it.”

“Do you promise?" Anakin had asked, pouting up at Jango. 13 was not too old for his puppy eyes to be ineffective yet.

“Of course, Ad’ika. I'll always do everything in my power to come back. I promise.”

“Obi, cyar’ika,” he’d pressed their forehead close, “I’ll only be gone a month, don’t worry. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Jango hadn’t come back.

Obi-Wan had fretted and worried, and two weeks after he was due to be back, three since their last  communication , he went to Myles.

With Anakin in his care, going to find Jango himself had been impossible, and he knew Anakin harboured guilt for that too, something that nothing Obi-Wan said seemed to  alleviate . That if Obi-Wan had put his love instead of his duty, Jango might have been brought home.

The  Haat’ad couldn't find him. He remembered spending weeks at a time in Little  Keldabe , managing search parties, making treaties with the New  Mandalorains so they could search the sectors they controlled, meeting with the  Al’verde of failed search  party after search party.

It had been commented on several times that he was the epitome of a  Mandalorian Leader in those moments, but it never felt that way, the worry and  despair wearing him down.

When he’d married Jango, the Council had known his time and duties would be spent split between his duties to the Jedi and his duties to Mandalore.

They probably hadn't expected his  Riduur to vanish causing he and Myles to share the power and keep control. The  Rid’Alor had almost the same level of power as their spouse, and in a case of the Spouse being injured, missing or on a campaign, they took control. it was an effective system, but Obi-Wan hadn’t planned on it being needed for more than a few weeks.

Myles was a Force sent gift. 

As Jango’s Second, he was almost equally entitled to take power should something happen, second only to Obi-Wan, and graciously took control whenever Obi-Wan couldn’t which was often, given his duties to his own people and to Anakin.

Anakin had grown angrier and angrier as time went on, but other than that, he had flourished, and by 20, he was a Knight. He'd taken on 12 year old Ahsoka a year later and while Ahsoka had been receptive to becoming a Mandalorian, learning  Mando’a and culture and history and policy with gusto, Anakin had withdrawn. On top of renouncing any claim to the throne or command of an army, he’d thrown himself into Jedi business and completely stopped using  Mando’a , wearing any of his  beskar or joining them for Remembrances.

It broke Obi-Wan's heart, but he was hardly the only Mandalorian who’d  lost a member of their family to  another way of thinking, it happened across all the clans, and there were  Mando’ade who chose to leave entirely.

It just hurt that it was his ad, and that Jango would be heartbroken to learn of his eldest’s choices.

If he  ever came back.

He wondered when it  became if and not when.

The worst thing was the Marriage ‘invitation’ offered by Dutchess Kryze. A way to ’bring peace’ and create ‘a bridge’ between their two people in her words. A way to crush what was left of the Haat’ad, more like.

Between Tarre Vizsla and Jaster  Mereel , there had been a period of time  where taking the spouse of your defeated enemy and marrying them was a power symbol, but only by a few clans, including those under House Vizsla until the Old Clans had declared the act Dar’manda, especially given that it defied the nature of the  Riduurok and the equal love that it represented. Strange that  Kryze would choose that tradition to bring back, for all she hated anything that was actually Mandalorian.

Myles had joked that he should have done it, because nothing could have drawn Jango back faster than the  Dar’manda falsely on his throne trying to take his  riduur too. And according to the tradition, if the Spouse was taken to protect their people, and their  riduur returned alive or if they’d been taken by force without the  riduur even dying, they could challenge. If they won the challenge, they’d take all the power of their enemy too.

He did not marry  her; he didn’t even consider it.

Jango was alive, out there, somewhere...

.

.

.

“What do you think about this mission, my Master.”

“You know I'm not your master anymore. You’re a Knight now.”

“Ah, but I am a knight, you are a Master.”

“Indeed. I have a strange feeling about this one, as though something is coming. Although that may be your nerves about seeing  Padmé again.”

“Why would Ani be nervous about seeing the Senator?"

“Because, Padawan mine, he’d madly in love with her, and won’t admit it.”

“Hey."

Ahsoka gasped, “In love!"

“I... have a crush. I won’t act on it; my duty comes first.”

Obi-Wan felt the bitterness buried into the words, glad they passed over Ahsoka, at least he hoped.

Anakin was bitter indeed about Jango’s leaving, somewhere along the line Obi-Wan had started wondering if he was bitter at Obi-Wan for marrying in the first place.

“So, what’s our plan.”

“For now, the three of us will protect her from assassins, if we get a lead, we break up. Someone can stay with her, the others will give chase.”

“Maybe Anakin should stay with her.”

“I agree, he should.”

“I hate you both.”

“If you both  love each other, work together, be in love.”

“And end up like you and Jango!”

“Not every relationship ends badly, Anakin, and you don’t know everything about what happened with Jango.”

“He left us, what more is there to know. He lied about coming back, he lied about loving us, and he left."

“Oh Anakin, I promise you, he loved you.”

The lift slowed to a stop and the door slid open.

The meeting was tolerable, because Anakin was an awful flirt, and Ahsoka had taken to a love of Royal cultures. A Mandalorian princess and a former Queen, it was fascinating.

Obi-Wan hated protection detail missions like this, but having had one of his own, he understood why other dignitaries had issues with them. They were a good chance to do paperwork though.

There was a loud shiver in the Force, and they killed the worms attacking Padmé, and Anakin stayed with her as he and Ahsoka gave chase.

She was far too young to be going into a club like that, so he went in alone, knowing Ahsoka would catch the bounty hunter if they tried to leave. The joys of establishments with one door.

As much as he hated the feeling of death, he didn’t mourn too much that she was dead.

He recognised the Mando who’d killed her.

His riduur.

.

.

.

Jango regretted killing Zam, a little. 

Still, he had to get back to Kamino, and loose ends had been tied up, so he returned to the Slave 1 and set off. There was no reason to hang around.

About two hours into the hyperspace drink, he got up to stretch, and left the cockpit.

He actually missed the other being the first time, sitting on a chair in what was charitably a galley, because his ships security hadn’t been breached and was very strong.

He double took for a second, suddenly wishing he had his buy’ce, and they spoke.

“Jango, we need to talk.”

This was the  Jetii that had been protecting his target, this was a  Jetii , the  Jetiise had slaughtered his people.

He didn’t even think, just moved, slamming the Jetii into the wall.

“How the hell did you get onto my ship!”

He had his arm pressed tightly against his throat, he could feel it moving under him as the Jetii strained for air, but his eyes... not fear or panic, but sadness and regret.

“You... don’t...” he gasped, “remember me... do you?”

That jolted him enough for him to let go, stepping back and watching the  Jetii fall to their knees, gasping.

The issue was he was pretty sure he did know this Jetii, but he didn’t know why. It felt like the memories were ever so slightly out of reach. Probably some mind trick. An attempt to get into his head.

“Should I?”

“Oh Jango, what did they do to you?”

Of all the... he was trapped on this ship with a crazy  jetii . He should just shoot them and save himself the trouble, but something stayed his hand.

He'd always been too curious for his own good.

“You claim you know me?”

“I do, at least, I did. We were close once, you vanished about 10 years ago. I searched but I could never find you. Eventually my family decided you were dead or you didn’t want to be found, I had to agree with it.”

10 years ago, the start of his contract, his first meeting with  Tyranus ... he hadn’t settled anywhere but Kamino since, and his bounties had been limited, but still, he would have remembered being ‘close’ with a Jetii.

Right?

“You said we were close?” he wasn’t sure why he was entertaining this, “but you have tells, Jetii, you’re lying, or at least holding something back.”

“You have no memory of me, understand I'm a little wary of what I'm supposed to say here.”

“Talk, or I shoot  your knees.”

“You were my riduur."

“Liar.”

How dare this  Jetii dare say such a thing. Dare desecrate something as sacred as the  riduurok by even mentioning it only to insinuate he would break it.

“We met as slaves when we were 17 and 19, we married a year after... one day you had a bounty, someone who you believed was related to the tragedy at Galidraan. You said you’d be a month at most. You never returned.”

“It’s a cute story, but I've never met you,  Jetii , and  I certainly wouldn’t marry one of yours.”

“And yet you’re vambraces are mismatched, even with the pain scrubbed off?”

How in the hells could the  Jetii know they were mismatched? Even if he knew  Beskar well enough to know something like that, he was hardly close enough to see and compare them the way you’d need to if you wanted to tell that sort of thing.

“I have the matching ones, Jango.”

Kriff, what if the Jetii was right.

Tyranus, he had the Force, Jango knew that much, but... had he really removed all Jango’s memories of his riduur? Surely that was impossible.

But then... there had been Noza.

_ “Alor, you’re still alive?” _

_ “Calla, Calla Noza, I... how did you escape Galidraan, I thought you’d been killed? No, I saw you die.” _

_ “Galidraan, Alor, that was more than 20 years ago.” _

_ “But there were no survivors.” _

_ “Yes, there were, we met up again, all of us. The  _ _ Haat’ad _ _ live on. You... don’t remember?” _

_ “The  _ _ Haat’ad _ _ are dead. my people and my buir.” _

_ “No, but we need our leader back. Alor, you vanished two years ago, without a trace, we’ve been looking for you. Your  _ _ riduur _ _ is worried sick, and your ad needs both his buire.” _

_ “You don’t know me.” _

Calla Noza had died that day, not by his hand, but he hadn’t saved her. Now there was a man standing here, making the same claim.

Bu the had Boba to worry about, and he wasn’t going to  turn on  Tyranus , he wasn’t that stupid.

“Whether you’re right or not, the fact is I don’t remember you. I don’t know who you are. You claim we had this life, but I don’t remember any of it.”

“Oh, what am I going to tell Anakin?”

“Who’s Anakin?”

“Our son, Jango.”

Jango’s stomach dropped at the words, though he did his best to not react.

His son, it was  ridiculous , as  ridiculous as the man opposite him being his  riduur , and yet...

And yet his memories from before were blurred, not noticeably but enough that if he  every tried to focus he found he couldn’t. And there was something about the man in front of him...

Had he really failed his  aliit ? Forgotten them and moved on while they waited for him to come home, mourned his loss?

Left his  riduur to raise their child alone...

Before he could protest, say Boba was his only child or something similar, the  Jetii drew a  holo from his robe.

It was old, which made sense if they’d been separated for about 10 years, him and the  Jetii and a Jet’ika, 14 at most.

He wanted it to be fake, but deep down, he knew it wasn’t.

“The Haat’ad, they’re alive?”

“Yes, and thriving, growing. Myles and I have done out best, but Jango, we’re waiting for you to return.”

“How... how could I  lose all my memories?”

“Mind-wipes exist, I know they typically take everything, but who knows what technology people are working on. A Force user could get into your head, lock the memories away, alter some. It's forbidden, and very dark, but it’s not impossible.”

“Tyranus. My employer. I met him 10 years ago. The mission itself is fuzzy, but he uses the Force. His sabre is red.”

“Sith.”

“I shouldn’t trust you; I know I shouldn’t, but I do. How do I  get my memories back...”

.

.

.

By the time they made it to Kamino, Jango had his memories back, unaltered and true.

The other memories remained, but not as memories. They no longer felt real or solid, but he could recall them. Recall the way a  Jetii had cut Myles in two, the spray of the blood, the scream. But the other memory, the real one, where he greeted Jango with relived tears having thought Jango dead, and his laugh when he realised Jango had found a riduur.

He remembered Anakin’s bright smile as he swore to come home, his much younger  riduur’s soft loving grin as he  promised to stay safe...

Anakin would be 23 now.

Obi-Wan had shown him a photo, Anakin, no braid, standing tall. An adult and a Knight, and Jango had missed it all. Jango had missed his Knighting. He'd sworn when Ani was first taken as a padawan, first become his ad, that he’d be there no matter what, no job would stand in his way.

He'd missed it.

Still, he had his life and  memories back and  unaffected , and he could bring his families together.

Speaking off,

“Obi, you’re going to meet someone on Kamino. Boba, he’s 10.”

“You had an ad?”

“I...  Tyranus , Dooku, had me make the clones I told you about, one of them was unaltered, and given to me as a child.”

“I can’t believe Dooku has fallen, but it makes so much sense. He was one to encourage me not to worry so much when you missed check ins, and one of the first to suggest you’d died, or chosen to leave. I knew his didn’t completely approve of my having a Mandalorian for a spouse, but to go so far... and it’s how he knew about Kryze, how she knew to try to win my hand, he’s been working with Kyr’tsad and the New Mandalorians."

“Well he gave me Boba, and an army we can use to take back  Mandalore from the  dar’manda who stole it from us.”

“I can’t wait to meet him. And I can’t wait to introduce you to Ahsoka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> Haat'ad- True Mandalorians, short for Haat Mando'ade.  
> Mand'alor- sole leader.  
> Alor'Riduur/Rid'Alor- Monarch's spouse. Kings's consort.  
> dar'manda- not mandalorian, insult.  
> Alor-Leader/king  
> Ade-children.  
> Alor'Ade- princesses/princes.  
> ver'alor- Lieutenant (Second in command)  
> Su'Cuy- hi.  
> Alor'ad- princess/prince  
> Goran- metalsmith  
> Jetii(se)- Jedi (plural)  
> Mandokarla- the right stuff, mandalorian spirit.  
> ad- child  
> verde-soldiers  
> cyar'ika- sweetheart/beloved  
> ad'ika- kiddo, little one.  
> al'verde- commanders  
> Riduur-spouse  
> Riduurok- Mandalorian wedding oaths.  
> buy'ce- helmet  
> buir- parent  
> buire- parents  
> alit-family  
> Kyr'tsad- death watch
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.  
> This already has a few other things in this AU I'm writing or want to write, one of which does not fit into Fix-It. Nothing coherent as a larger story, but snippets.  
> My Tumblr is One_Real_Imonkey.  
> Please R+R.


End file.
